The Heart of The Machine
by WritingIsMyDrugOfChoice
Summary: Steffanie is Smackdown's newest diva and soon teams up with Ashley to form a new diva team called Fierce. Will the take down Lay-Cool and what will Steffanie do when she finds out who likes her?
1. Chapter 1

Teddy Long made his way to the ring with a big announcement. "Hello WWE universe," he said and the crowd popped, "Tonight I have a very big announcement. For the past five years, my Goddaughter has been training to become a WWE diva and tonight she makes her debut. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Steffanie!" The crowd cheered as the song Bleed by Vixen came on and out walked a diva with long brown hair and light green eyes. She was wearing a black skirt with four chains crossing it and a black crop top with a matching chained jacket. She entered the ring and hugged Teddy. She stepped up on the second rope and blew a kiss to the fans. "Would you like to take a minute to greet the WWE universe?" Teddy asked.

"Yes I would," she said as Teddy handed her the microphone, "I just wanna make a promise to the entire WWE universe. I promise to be one of the most fierce divas in the company. I don't mean one of those eye candy type of barbie divas. I mean a badass, kickass diva!" The crowd went wild with cheers.

"Now with that said let's get you in your first match," Teddy said as Victoria's music blasted. Steffanie took off her jacket and through it to Teddy. Steffanie did her best in the match but, Victoria had more experience and won. After the match she shook Victoria's hand. Steffanie went backstage and was greeted by all the other divas and superstars.

"Well, so you're the new diva around here," Michelle said as she and Layla walked over to her.

"Yeah I am," Steffanie said grabbing a bottle of water from a table.

"Well, you look pretty tough. Maybe one day you can be part of Lay-Cool" Michelle said.

"Thanks but, I wouldn't count on us being friends. I plan on taking that title from you. And Layla, I don't share" Steffanie said and walked off.

Steffanie had just changed out of her ring attire when Ashley walked into the diva's locker room.

"Hey Steffanie, I'm Ashley," she said greeting Stephanie.

"Hey Ashley" she greeted.

"Don't sweat Lay-Cool. None of the divas can stand them" Ashley said.

"I can tell," Steffanie said.

"Hey I have a match in a few minutes but, afterwards wanna go for a drink?" Ashley asked.

"Sure," Steffanie said. While Steffanie waited for Ashley's match to end she sat in the gym area of the arena and watched the guys work out. She couldn't help but, feel like someone was staring at her. She glanced around but, didn't see anyone. She just shook it off and continued to watch the guys. A few minutes later Ashley came into the gym.

"Hey Steff, just gotta go change and we can leave," she said.

"Ok just meet me by my car. It's the green beetle" Steffanie said grabbing her bag and heading for the lobby. As she was walking to her car she had that feeling of someone watching her again. She looked around but, didn't see anyone. she spotted a door cracked open a bit and started to walk toward it. She was about there when someone tapped her shoulder. She screamed.

"Whoa calm down. It's me" Ashley said.

"Sorry, Ash. Guess I spooked myself" she said as they walked to her car. They reached her car and on the little hood laid two roses one red and one black.

"Wonder who gave you those," Ashley said.

"I don't know but, they're pretty," Steffanie said.


	2. Chapter 2

Steffanie had just arrived at the Sunrise Mall in Citrus Heights California for an Autograph signing. She and Ashley were seated at the same table. Steffanie was so honored at how many fans she had already since she'd only been a diva for a week. "A lot of kids her today but, I haven't seen any of the guys," Steffanie said.

"Oh the guys got here before us," Ashley said, "They finished up before they brought us here"

"Oh," Steffanie said. Steffanie was signing a little girl's birthday card when she got that eerie staring feeling again. That night Smackdown was being held in the Staples Center. Steffanie had changed into her ring attire and was brushing her hair when Lay-Cool walked in.

"I just wanted to let you know. No funny stuff tonight when you follow Ashley out to the ring" Michelle said.

"You know what's really weird?" Steffanie asked, "is all the funny things the guys think you two do together when you're alone" Stephanie enjoyed the insulted look on Lay-Cool's faces as she walked off. The main diva match was Lay-Cool against Steffanie and Ashley. Lay-Cool won by distracting the referee. After the match ended Michelle grabbed a microphone.

"You know Steffanie. I just wanna say that me Layla are willing to look over our problems with you if you join Lay-Cool. You have the talent and you're the only diva pretty enough to join us" Michelle said.

Steffanie took the microphone from Michelle."Will Michelle, there is only one way I can answer that offer" Steffanie said. Before she could do anything Steffanie kicked Michelle right in her face causing her to roll out of the ring. "Like I've said before Michelle, I'm a kickass diva, not a barbie" Steffanie said as her music blared. Steffanie and Ashley headed to the dressing room they shared. When Steffanie walked in she spotted two more roses black and red laying on top of her gym bag. "The rose guy strikes again," Ashley said.

"This time he left a note," Steffanie said opening the folded red paper.

_Steffanie, _

_I wanted to say hi to you today at the autograph signing but, I knew you would reject me._

"Do you think it's a fan?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. Could be one of the guys" Steffanie said putting the note in her purse and the roses in the vase with the other too. After she showered and dressed she headed to teddy's office. They were having dinner to discuss a new idea Teddy had. She got to Teddy's door and heard yelling inside. She hid behind the open door and peeked in. She saw what had to be the tallest guy she had ever seen.

"This isn't what I wanted Teddy!" the man yelled.

"Now Kane if you want a shot at Rey's heavyweight belt. You've got to fight him" Teddy said.

"Fine!" Kane growled and stormed out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Steffanie was sitting in her dressing room waiting for Ashley to get back from a diva beauty contest. She was excited about the news Teddy gave her and couldn't wait to tell Ashley. She also couldn't get Kane off her mind. She wasn't sure but, she found herself very attracted to the mysteriously sexy giant. She was deep in thought when Ashley came in.

"Hey Steff," Ashley said making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Hey Ash, I have great news," Steffanie said.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"We are now Smackdown's newest diva faction," Steffanie said.

"Oh my God! Really?" Ashley said.

"Yep. Our name is Fierce" Stephanie said.

"I love the name" Ashley said getting a bottled tea from her mini fridge.

"Yeah Teddy says we might be the ones ways to bring Lay-Cool down," Steffanie said.

"I hope so," Ashley said. Steffanie decided to ask Ashley about Kane. "Hey Ash, I wanna ask you about one of the guys," she said.

"One finally catch your eye?" Ashley asked with a big smile.

"Yeah. What do you know about Kane?" Steffanie asked. Just then, she saw the smile vanish from Ashley's face and fear wash over it. "What?" she asked.

"You shouldn't go near him Steff" Ashley warned.

"Why?" Steffanie asked.

"He's bad. More than bad. He's evil" Ashley said.

"He can't be that bad," Steffanie said.

"Steff, he's sat people on fire, forced a diva to marry him, and put people in the hospital," Ashley said. Steffanie heard what Ashley had said but, for some reason she wasn't buying it. She had a feeling there was more to Kane then what everyone saw.

The following Friday was Fierce's big debut. Steffanie and Ashley were very excited. The thought of ending Lay-Cool was the only thing on their minds. Lay-Cool entered the ring first. Steffanie couldn't wait to get her hands on Michelle. As the ring announcer introduced them Steffanie and Ashley came out to the song All Fired Up by Pat Benatar. During the match they really laid it into Lay-Cool. the match ended when Michelle and Layla ran from the ring. After the match Ashley and Steffanie headed back to their dressing room and sure enough awaiting Steffanie were two more black and red roses and a note. She picked them and read the note as they entered the room.

_Steffanie,_

_You were amazing tonight. I know if we were to join forces we would be unstoppable. I burn for you to notice me._


	4. Chapter 4

Steffanie didn't have a match the following week so she decided to hang out in Teddy's office until the divas battle royal match Ashley was in was over. "Be back in a sec. I gotta go talk to Mr. McMahon about next week's match cards" Teddy said leaving the office. Steffanie decided to look for some information about Kane while Teddy was gone. She got up and searched Teddy's desk and didn't find anything. She looked over to the right side of the room and saw a gray filing cabinet. She saw that it was locked and starting searching his desk for a key. She found it in the top left drawer and unlocked the filing cabinet. She opened the first drawer and skimmed through it. She came across the file with Kane's name on it. She sat down at Teddy's desk and opened the file. She read that Kane's brother The Undertaker killed his family by setting fire to their family funeral home. He thought he killed Kane too but, he survived. She read that Kane was in and out of foster homes. In his first one he was abused. She read that he blamed himself for the death of his first real love Katie Vick. He married a diva named Lita and she was pregnant with a baby boy but, lost it. Steffanie realized after reading the whole file she was crying a little. She heard Teddy coming back to the office so she put the file back in the cabinet and sat back down on the sofa as she wiped her eyes dry.

Later that night Steffanie was sitting in her hotel room that she shared with Ashley when they phone rang. "Hello," she answered. All she heard was breathing. "Someone there?" she asked and they hung up. She was a little spooked but, wasn't worried. She just got out of the shower when the phone rang again. "Hello," she answered. This time the caller just hung up. Steffanie finished drying her hair as Ashley walked in.

"You ok?" she asked seeing the concern on Steffanie's face.

"Yeah. Just been getting some calls from a breather" Steffanie said.

"This secret admirer thing is getting creepy," Ashley said.

"Gotta live life for the unknown sometimes Ash," Steffanie said. The following week Smackdown was held at the Nutter Center in Dayton Ohio. Fierce was getting ready to face Lay-Cool. Fierce pretty much dominated Lay-Cool. Ashley let loose on Layla so bad she broke her nose. Steffanie took Michelle out with a heel to the face and pinned her for the win.

"We kicked ass!" Steffanie said as they reached the backstage area.

"Yeah. So awesome that I don't care I don't have a Valentine tonight" Ashley said. They got to their dressing room and sitting in front of the door was a little red velvet teddy bear wearing a black, lacy dress and holding a black and red rose. "Well at least your admirer didn't forget you today" Ashley teased as Steffanie picked the bear up.

"Whoever this guy is has sweet taste," Steffanie said cuddling the bear. Steffanie just got out of the shower when Ashley got a call. It was her mom asking her to meet her at the restaurant down the street. On her way to her car, Steffanie overheard someone talking to The Miz.

"It will be my pleasure to handle my brother for you" She peeked behind the doorway it was coming from and saw it was The Undertaker.

"Good. Then next week before our match for the title you can beat him bad enough to not show up" The Miz said. Steffanie knew she couldn't let that happen. She got to her hotel and ran up to her room. She opened up her laptop and wrote Kane a note letting him know what was gonna happen next week. She printed it out and went to Teddy's room. He wasn't in there but, the door was open. She looked around in his suitcase until she found the paper that listed all the wrestlers and divas hotel room numbers. She found Kane's and saw they were on the same floor. She went to Kane's room and slid the note under the door and quickly scattered off. Kane opened the door but, didn't see anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Steffanie new it was now or never. Teddy was matching each diva with a superstar since it seemed smackdown's tag teams were all broken up. She walked in and sat down in his office. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah Teddy, I know you're pairing us up with the guys and I wanna request one," Steffanie said.

"Ok, who?" Teddy asked.

"Kane," she said. She saw the same look appear on teddy's face that had been on Ashley's.

"You do know how dangerous he can be right?" Teddy asked.

"So I've heard," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yep. You know me. When my mind is set on something it doesn't change" Steffanie said with a smile. After talking with Teddy, Steffanie headed back to her and Ashley's dressing room. She turned the TV on and it was time for Miz's match. Steffanie watched as Kane beat him down and won the world heavyweight title. Steffanie wanted to celebrate his win but, wasn't sure how. Ashley came into the dressing room and she decided to trick her into go out for a drink.

"Hey, Ash. Wanna go get a drink?" she asked.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"No, reason. Just wanna go out" Steffanie lied.

"Ok sure. Let me get washed up" Ashley said. After they finished getting ready they hit a local night club. The following Friday the matches were listed backstage. Steffanie watched as Kane looked and walked off. That night was Steffanie's first night as Kane's manager. Even though he tried to act like her didn't even notice her he couldn't help but, stare at her. She was truly the most beautiful woman since his first true love he had ever seen. Kane was defending his title against Edge tonight who was being managed by none other than Michelle McCool. Kane's music played and they walked out to the ring. Kane was really laying it into Edge. Steffanie looked over and saw Michelle getting a chair out from under the ring. She entered the ring and kicked the chair into Michelle's face distracting Edge. Kane choke slammed him and got the win. After the match Michelle busted into Teddy's office and demanded a match against Steffanie for next week. The following Friday night Michelle got her match.

"You sure you want to go through with this match?" Ashley asked.

"If Michelle wants to get her ass beat then it'll be my pleasure," Steffanie said putting her fighting glove on. Steffanie's music played and she made her way to the ring. Steffanie watched as Michelle skipped down the ramp. Steffanie showed no Mercy to Michelle. Steffanie was just about to pin Michelle when she felt a sharp pain in her back. Layla had attacked her from behind. Michelle joined her in ambushing Steffanie. Steffanie managed to roll out of the ring but, they got to her before she could get up. The last thing she remembered was everything going red before she blacked out. Kane's music came on and he was walking straight for Lay-Cool who vanished into the audience. Kane picked up Steffanie and carried her up the ramp.


	6. Chapter 6

Steffanie came to about an hour later. She was really sore. She couldn't really see anything but, dim red lights. She sat up and looked across the room and Kane was standing there just staring down the hall. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm really sore," She said. She tried to get up but, almost fell. Luckily Kane caught her. He gently picked her up and carried her to the medical examiner's office. Her ribs were bruised really bad. The doctor bandaged her up and gave her a wheelchair to sit in and some pain medicine. Kane wheeled her to her and Ashley's dressing room and told her that from then on she was his manager. That Sunday was Summerslam and Kane was defending his title once again against Edge who was still being managed by Michelle. The match started and Kane caught on to every dirty move Edge tried to pull. Kane really had the upper hand in the match. Steffanie looked over and saw Michelle once again getting a chair out from under the ring. Before she could enter the ring Steffanie once again kicked it into her face. Edge being distracted again didn't have time to get away from Kane's hand as he grabbed his throat and slammed him for the three count. Kane noticed that Steffanie was laying on the ground grabbing her sides. He rushed to her and she told him she couldn't really stand up. Kane helped her stand as Ashley brought out her wheelchair. For the next few weeks Steffanie took it easy. Kane told until her ribs were healed not to be around the ring. After about four weeks her ribs were healed and she was ready to manage Kane again. That Friday Kane was facing Rey for his belt. Rey was quick but, Kane got the upper hand when Rey practically jumped into his hand. Kane slammed him and got the count to keep his belt. Steffanie got in the ring and cheered with the audience like she always did. He looked at her and knew he couldn't fight it anymore. He walked over to her and gently put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Everyone in the arena was shocked when they saw that she was kissing him back.

two weeks went by and Kane and Steffanie's relationship had really heated up. Steffanie hadn't been feeling good all morning. "You ok?" Ashley asked giving her a bottle of water.

"Yeah. Just been sick every morning for like a week" Steffanie said. Ashley looked at Steffanie and ran into the bathroom. She came back with a pregnancy kit. Steffanie looked at her kind of funny and took the test into the bathroom. The ten-minute wait seemed like forever. The test turned pink which meant that Steffanie was pregnant. "So you're gonna be a mother," Ashley said with a smile.

"Yeah. Can't wait" Steffanie said.

"So who's the dad"? Ashley asked.

"Kane," Steffanie said.

"Really?" Ashley asked shocked.

"He's the only guy I've been with since I started working as a diva" Steffanie said.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Ashley asked.

"On my way now," Steffanie said grabbing her purse and leaving. Steffanie found Kane at the refreshment table grabbing a bottle of water. "Hey," she said walking up to him. He could see the concern on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying not to scare her.

"I'm pregnant," She said. Kane was stunned for a second.

"Is it mine?" he asked.

"You're the only guy I've been with since I became a diva," Steffanie said. Kane softly kissed her lips and told her to meet him in the ring tonight and walked away. The whole day Steffanie was nervous about what Kane had planned. Finally, the time came and Steffanie followed Kane down to the ring. Kane grabbed a mic and took Steffanie's hand. "The last few weeks have been very new for me and now I'm gonna be a father. Which brings me to the reason I'm out here with this gorgeous diva" Kane said looking into Steffanie's eyes, "I want you to be my bride"

"Nothing would make me happier," Steffanie said and as smackdown went off the air they sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
